1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light beam scanning apparatus wherein a light beam from a semiconductor laser or similar light source is modulated by image information signals and an image is formed by scanning a photosensitive body with the resulting light beam.
2. Discussion of Background
Image resolution is varied in a number of ways in conventional laser printers incorporating light beam scanning apparatus. With prior art methods, however, the laser printer's resolution is fixed at a certain value on shipment from the factory and it is not possible for the general user to alter or adjust this resolution, as he sees fit, This has meant that there has caused the problem that, for example when varying degrees of resolution are needed that, complex data signal processing is necessary, in order to effect image formation by laser beams on the basis of data from an information reading apparatus.